Grim Tales and the Hybrid of the Moon
by ReaperDemonHybrid
Summary: This story is about a human tennage gir that finds out that she's really a hybrid of everything good and evil. She meets GrimJr and his family while living her first day on summer vacation. In order for her keep Junior from getting killed she scarifices herself. Will she gain her birth form or will she cease to exsit?


_**Disclaimer:All Grim Tale Characters and other anime characters belong to their creators in all volumes. My character Luna is my character,CLEAR?! (Luna uses my name until the end of chapter 7) **_

_**Grim Tales and the Hybrid of the Moon**_

_**Luna's POV**_

I was running late for the last day of school "I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I'm late! Especially

on the last day of school!" I screamed in my head. I ran all the way to school. I made it before the last bell rang. After five minutes the last bell rang and homeroom began.

Five classes later everyone went outside for lunch. My two close friends Olivia and Lily were waiting for me under the best tree on campus. They helped spread out the quilt that I had made three days earlier onto the freshly cut grass. I handed out the lunch I made the day before. We took our shoes off and sat down. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The heat of the summer day was just right.

"Hey Emiko isn't that the family that moved into your neighborhood?" Lily asked. I looked towards the school gate.

"Hey yeah! They moved in about three days ago." I said. I looked more closely at the boy. The sad expression on his face made my heart sink a little. Just a few weeks ago I lost my mother in a car accident. Ever since then I've been living on my own.

"Hey Emiko if you're worried about him why don't you talk to him." Olivia said as if she read my thoughts.

"Yeah! You never know you two might become friends." Lily laughed. "And maybe more." Olivia joked.

I blushed at what Olivia said. "You both know I'm not good at talking to boys. I get really nervous when I do." I said hiding my red face under my long spiky bangs. My hair was always a burrnet brown. When I was born I had a full head of hair. Only thing weird thing about my hair are my clear glass streaks. Everyone at school always talks about them and how they're so unnatural. They've gotten me the attention of every cute and popular guy in school. They've all asked me out at least twice and I've turned them all down.

After lunch, everyone went back inside for one more class. The last class of the day was gym. Normally the boys would have art class or shop class when girls had gym. But boys had gym with girls today. Gym lasted an hour and a half. The gym class went by pretty fast 'cause the girls and boys played with the different equipment. Some boys played dodge ball with the girls. Some girls played with the hula hoops and the jump ropes. A few girls were trying to teach some boys how to skip and play hop scotch. And five girls and five boys were playing soccer with each other. I played baseball with my friends. Some of my friends happened to be boys. They asked me to play a few rounds of baseball with them. They got surprised when I hit home runs throughout the game. One of the boys that I had known since kindergarten asked me if I would join his summer baseball team. I thought about his offer , but I had to turn it down. He got a little depress by my answer. I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. I told him that if a substitute was ever needed for a player on his team then I would the friend there. He smiled back at me.

The bell rang and I said good bye to my friends. I walked outside the school building. "Hey Emiko wait up for us!" Lily and Olivia called to me in unison. I turned around to see both of them sprinting towards me.

"What's with you two?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Nothing we just wanted to walk home with you." Lily said panting.

"Yeah we won't be seeing you over the summer break so we wanted to spend some more time with you." Olivia said as she regained control over her breathing.

"Oh okay." I said. The three of us walked home together in the heat of summer.

That night as I got ready for bed I started to have a strange feeling about my life. I shrugged it off and went to sleep. Though the weird feeling remained.


End file.
